


Beacons

by Planar_Snap



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Beau has big strap energy, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Collar, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Masochistic Yasha, Oral Sex, Safeword Use, Strap-Ons, Sub Beau, Switch Yasha, Teasing, Top Yasha, Yasha rides the strap, but just a tiny amount, completed work, magical strapon, oil/lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planar_Snap/pseuds/Planar_Snap
Summary: Having just crawled back to Nicodranis on the Ball Eater, while having discovered mutual attraction early on in their journey on the waves Yasha and Beau take some vacation time in the port city and explore themselves.Beau does useless lesbian things, Yasha gives her cuddles. Dairon causes a small stir. Double dating happens, Sending is abused. Gifts are given, gifts are taken blessings are realised, Beau and Yasha share a lot and an interesting invitation for a narrow opportunity is brought to the table.Thank you to everyone who’s read, commented, Kudosed. I started this after a near ten year break of writing and didn’t think it would turn into by the probably near 15k words. That’s amazing y’all. I started beacons as a two part indulgence and now it’s become a symbol of reignited passion.





	1. Chapter 1

The lazy sunlight of the cool autumn morn cascaded in through the stained glass window, the light hit and shattered into a rainbow of colors, filling the room with a brightness that was spectacular and radiant. The cobalt soul monk entwined in the lavish silken green sheets stretched and yawned. Beauregard felt her jaw ache as she did. Her body ached, in the best way. Close only to going for an all out ten rounds in a sparring ring. 

She rolled to one side, gave out a quick yelp as she disentangled herself and promptly fell roughly a foot to the floor. 

“Motherfucker!”

She looked up to find the head of her love staring down at her sleepy grin on her tattooed face, she giggled. It almost hurt Beau, Yasha. never. Giggled.

“Fuckin’ forgot we weren’t on the ground. You just get so used to it y’know.”

An arm snaked over the bed and rested on the hand on the washboard abs pressing there just slightly as Beau’s heart rate doubled. The gesture was light and soft but controlling. A clear shift of positions since their dance the night before. Yasha still wore heavy leather cuff, having unclipped them from the posts chains.

The hand applying pressure caused Beau’s mouth dried out, it was clear as day that the dynamic of who wore the theoretical pants, as currently the closest thing to clothing either wore were Yasha’s cuffs, and the rune engraved harness that hung empty around Beau’s waist also fastened around the tops of her thighs, had shifted and Yasha was now the one giving the orders. 

She preferred this, as much as she enjoyed the play they had the night before it was nicer when Yasha was the controlling force. Beau panted as the hand pressing down on her stomach traced its fingers back and forth gently, teasing lightly along the edge of the of the harness strapped around her thighs and waist, slightly over it and just.....just the slightest with the barest tips of her finger at the curled hair of her sex. Beau groaned and rocked her hips, closing her eyes as visions of last night pistoning into Yasha filled her mind.

“Yaaaaaaaaaaaaassash.”

The Asimari tilted her head and dreadlocks tumbled off in waterfalls, she smirked heavily. “I think you’re fine where you are, I think we’re both aware we both like you being beneath me.” Beau rolled her shoulders back and pushed up against the hand her own face cracking a smirk.

“And who had who begging for them to fuck her last night.” Yasha leaned down and kissed her nose. 

“That love, was last night, today is a different day.”

Beau attempted to learn up to follow Yasha as she retracted lips aiming her hers. But the hand agonisingly teasing the soft hairs below slid up slipping between her breasts fingers splayed wide and pushed down, pressing the monk into the soft pale carpet.

Beau looked up and her heart pulsed with a burst of content and warmth as she took in her angel, framed by the cascade of colors spreading from the stained glass Illuminated her. The pale skin being the perfect canvas for it. The tip of her tongue slid through her lips and wet them the tiniest murmur slipping through them.

“Divine....”

Above her Yasha shifted her weight, bringing the other arm into view as she pressed down still, her thumb rubbing at Beau’s areola in light patterns shifting the angle direction and pressure she applied as it drew a moan among with the hardening of the nipple. 

“From here I’d say so.” The free hand snaked down and slid into her hair, fingers entwining in the rich umber tresses, finding the tie used for her topknot and pulling it loose. Yasha enjoyed this look for her love as their face reddened, it was the loosening both physical and metaphorical of image everyone knew of Beauregard. 

The now hardened nipple Yasha had been working was hit with a sharp but light pinch causing her eyes to snap open in time to see Yasha switch hands the left pinning her now, right traveling into her hair, caressing it, sliding down to cup her cheek in a loving touch,a finger slid to her lips and pushed inside. Instantly her lips locked around it suckling at the intruder.the warmth elicited a smile from Yasha.

“What deed have I done to be gifted you.” Beau’s response was lost in a muffled mutter as a second finger joined the first in her mouth, the asimar methodically slipping them in out of Beau’s warm soft lips. While she’s never let on, Yasha shivered as she ground her own hips into the mattress and sheets. 

Beau lay that way, pinned down, nipples being teased and tormented, rubbed, pinched and pulled. While she wasn’t driven by deep masochistic needs like her angel was at times, her love of a good ruck and rumble came with a slight mood that got her off slightly on the sensation. Her arms splayed out wide, legs squirming softly as she was attended to, saliva starting to slide down her cheeks from the constant intrusion in her mouth. 

The brief fluttering sensation of hair falling across her sweat drenched skin, then the lingering press of Yasha’s lips to her forehead, causing her eyes to snap open as drool soaked fingers gently traced her cheek, she met Yasha’s eyes for a lightning fast beat of her heart before both hands her in her hair, gripping tightly and lifting her head into a fierce possessive kiss as Yasha’s tongue invaded her mouth, their tongues intertwining in deep long slow exchange, they fought and danced, Beau mostly “let” Yaaha control there and closed her eyes sinking in divine darkness of pleasure.

Fire filled her mind and body as she ached in heavy desperate need, her teased folds and damp bush starting to soak. Her own scent filling her nose as she breathed deeply. After what seemed like an aching eternity she felt Yasha pull back, tugging on her tongue, giving a dull moan as she felt Yasha’s teeth click against the stud in her tongue. It occurred to her in the far off corner of her brain the one that thought like a trained combattant, poking through the bliss of that kids that only one hand was grasping her hair. 

This was broken when something thudded against her chest with an almost wet sounding thwack. She looked down and saw something made of white, the same deep pale that Yasha’s hair drifted to. And seated in the middle of the white object was rounded pale sapphire. 

She blinked and studied it again, looking between the object and Yasha who’s strong fingers currently were to be found loosening the buckles of Beau’s harness. It was a thick looking collar, made of tanned and hardened leather. The cobalt blue sapphire was mounted in the centre atop a small second tab of leather that descended partway down the collar and ended in a metallic blue D ring. Two more D rings were mounted in it one roughly each side of her head when worn, pristine white fur lined the inside of it, and it had matching cobalt clasp.

“Yash?” Her breath stumbled out. Gulping hard, fear crept into voice, just a little. Yasha looked at her, those eyes, she cursed and cursed inwardly, they looked so vulnerable and so desperate, yet so willing to conquer her and take utterly take her. A broad smile crossed her angels lips

The smile worked in triplicate to compounded her fear, happiness and pounding need. Yasha’s hands touched her cheeks, with the lightest of caresses.

“You are my light, my beacon, my shining gem in the darkness of the world. It’s a symbol of my need to have you in my li...” Yasha was silenced as Beau gripped her shoulders, pulling herself off the floor into a half seated position as her lips mashed into Yasha’s.

This wasn’t the sweet tender slow controlling kiss of before. This was heat and thunder and passion and energy, desperate need to express love and want, for several seconds the kiss was all Beau’s the surprise taking Yasha before she reciprocated. Beau dropped back to the floor, arms splayed wide and panting. She swallowed, bit her lip and wrinkled her nose with a whispered sniffle 

“Expositor’s don’t cry.” She thought to herself. She opened her eyes, ever so slightly watery as a hand slid around her waist to the small of her back, effortlessly raising her up into a sitting position.

“I take it you like it?” Yasha held her, forehead pressed to Beau’s she nodded and swallowed deep again. “it’s beautiful Yash.” She half whimpered out as she was cradled by the giant of a woman. 

There was a beat pause, then she smiled softly.

“This is just a between us thing right?, like this isn’t a Xhorhas wedding ring? Cuz Jessie might either explode or I’ll never hear the end of it from Fjord.” 

“You could if you wanted too, but.” A pause as lips met the scar that bisected her lips. “I think given how we’re fighting all the time I think it’s just an us thing.”

Beau picked up the collar in her lap resting dangerously close to her aching loins, scooting back so her love no longer was supporting her, and held the token of affection out with one hand as other lifted her free dangling hair up. Words didn’t need to be exchanged as Yasha took the leather and carefully wrapped it around the monks neck, a soft purrr slipping from her lips as the fine fur lining caressed her tingling skin. A jolt of pride and joy shot through her at the feel of the collar conforming to her muscled neck, accopanied by the click clack of a buckle snapping closed, it felt good, it felt content and just right.”

“Your’s....always...I found my home in you Yash.”

“Mine...my precious beacon in the darkness Beauregard.” Yasha murmured as her finger hooked the D ring in the front of Beau’s collar and pulled her into a long breathless needy desperate and aching kiss of contentment relief and acknowledgement that a new home had been found in each other.


	2. Hometide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual factual coming together of Beau and Yasha. Yasha gets her way with our favourite monk. Beau gets lots of things done to her as she tries out her new collar. 
> 
> Currently looking at third part to this and a sequel maybe feature Beau/Yasha/Mystery Person. I have some vouyistic ideas in that vein. 
> 
> I had to rework Beau’s dialogue some in this I wasn’t sure how well some of the things she originally said to Yasha would go over.

At the same time as thunder rolled outside a frustrated groan escaped her lips as she tossed and rolled her head in lieu of being able to thrash and wriggle anything else, it was followed by quick heavy panting as the intruder inside of her was pushed gently deeper.

Beau sat on their bed, straddling a large overstuffed silken pillow whose casing was probably ruined beyond magical repair from the soaking it was getting from her overstimulated and denied sex.

Her wrists up by her neck, cuffed with thick leather bracers previously on Yasha, fur lined and made from heavy leather. These were padlocked to pristine white gorgeous collar, beset with cobalt blue metal and sapphires around her neck. A pair of scarves then found themselves tied between both biceps, The taught silk keeping her arms from moving forward. 

A similar scarf all in blue, never let it be said Yasha couldn’t co-ordinate, was wound around her face covering her eyes and shutting off all sight. It was more frustratingly for the wearer also rather damp around the section close to her nose. Soaked with the juices of her love, every deep inhalation and panting breath and she could almost... almost taste Yasha.

Another set of scarves bound ankle to thigh making thoroughlythroughly sure she was going nowhere,  
and her love?

Yasha currently sat leant into Beau, kissing and licking at her stomach, tongue and hands exploring every minute detail of her skin. Two of her fingers, lubricated with Beau’s own saliva pumped in and out of her pussy, thumb strumming her clit occasionally. Each pumping movement was with her wrist and hand carefully gaged to never over stimulate. 

Some time ago probably just shy of an hour of this torment Beau had given up begging for release and just settled in to accept the divine torment. Yasha knew her edge and kept her riding it She’d learned that in a cabin on the sea months ago. 

Between exploring her love’s body and teasing at areola and nipples, both now slightly erect and reddened from pinching and twisting, Yasha’s other hand would dip and tease at her own dark tufted sex, sliding in and out with ease. Making sure to not utter a whisper or moan it made it all the more fun if only the bound monk was didn’t know much this excited her. 

Beau bucked and writhed as best she could struggling against bonds, crying out a sharp call an ache of desperation and need that faded to a whimper, trickling off into a low whine. Immediately jumping to a squeal of pleasure that almost hurt to feel and toil under as a thumb brushed and flicked at her clit, which throbbed and ached feeling like it had been rubbed raw, while also set ablaze.

“Huhhghhhhhhhffffiiiuuccckkkkkkassssshhhhaa.” She groaned out mingling her words as reasonable thought had left her a long time ago. 

“Does my treasure want to climax?”

Her breath ripped out in rags as she nodded and nodded vigorously panting hard. Restraints clinking as she struggled. Her moans were silenced as two fingers stuffed her mouth, coated with the thick juices she suckled greedily leaning into the fingers. Tasting her angels juices on the invaders she let out a muffled sound of deep aching pleasure. 

“Good girl.” Came the soft whispering in her ear her lips brushing the piercing’s set there. “Just a little longer my precious light and relief will be yours.”

“Mmmpppppuuuuuhllllllluuheeeees” slopped from Beau’s mouth, muffled as the fingers started to pump in and out of her mouth mirroring the movements of the other hand penetrating her. Beau’s world swam, twisting and turning as sensory overload neared. Four of her senses pushed and threatened to bursting point by her love. The other denied to her behind heavy tight layers of silk. 

“I could leave you you know?” Came the soft accented whisper. “Just pull out now, get dressed, go downstairs and get breakfast. Gag you so you’re nice and quiet as you simmer and stew just on the edge of release.” That....that whisper drove her nearly to orgasm in the moment. 

Beau half groaned half yelled into the fingers fucking her mouth. Desperate and needy, every fibre of her being ached for release. She wasn’t even making words at this point just spitting out noises and animalistic moans. There was a soft heavy strum of her clit with a thumb, then the squelch of fingers being pulled loose as she felt herself empty, immediately she cried out into the fingers in her mouth thrashing like an animal and begging madly. She felt a hand soaking wet in her hair, and arms wrap around her as her mouth was freed too. Yasha’s warm skin pressed against her blistering desert heat drenched in sweat.

“Shhhhhhhhh. It’s okay my light. You’ll get to cum soon.” Yasha whispered holding Beau as tight as she could. She heard a word of dwarven and moments later felt herself split asunder as something solid, warm and pulsing with a low thrummmmm entered her, slowly at first then pumping those mountainous hips hard and deep intro the aching mound, one hand snaked down to strum and pinch at her nearly exploding clit. 

She felt a finger hook the D ring in her collar and pull her forward. 

“Ask for it.”

“Fuuuuckkkgodspleeeeeasseyash. Plesplease please, fuckineedit...imma burst....pleessse.”

“Yes my love.”as she said yes Yasha locked her lips on Beau’s in a deep kiss, hammering her hips home and pressing at her clit as Beau screamed release into their kiss, squirting juices from her sex onto their closely entwined bodies as an earth shattering orgasm rocked her body. 

Carefully Yasha pulled the intruding toy from Beau uttering the command word to shut it off.  
Low moans and shivers rocked her body as her love held the bound form to her chest, soaked in sweat she rested against breasts, one hand with soaked fingers on it buried in her hair slowly gently stroking. While the other worked the knots on the scarves binding her legs, letting her unfold them. The now ruined pillow discarded Yasha laid them both back onto the bed, intertwining her legs with Beau’s.

Next came the simple locks that clicked free of her collar, as Beau had done with her the night before the cuffs themselves stayed though. Beau’s arms wrapped around her waist. She now lay atop Yasha the bigger woman cradling the smaller. The Asamari petting her love’s hair, Beau’s hand snaked up, to push the blindfold up, off her forehead. Blinking at the brightness as outside again thunder crackled, lightning flashed, and rain began to poor. 

Her eyes met Yasha’s, she blinked and grinned the goofiest grin her love had ever seen. 

“Hello beautiful.”

“Hey Yash”

She laid her head down, ear pressing against the chest as she listened to Yasha’s heartbeat, feeling it through her body. Each roll of thunder and crack of lightning the pace increased for a moment of two. She kissed the warm flesh and snuggled closer. A finger traced along her collar, grin crossing her face. She was becoming very used to this home. 

“He calling you?”

“No, just a pleasant reminder.”

“Good I didn’t wanna have to fight a god to keep you around. It’d be fuckin embarrassing when I beat his ass.”

As she finished Yasha chuckled. But it was drowned out by a voice popping into her, head.

“Hey Beau, it’s Jester, did you and Yasha do it so hard it caused a storm?” She laughed, hard and long and clung to her love.


	3. Dalliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Jester dally around Nicodranis, Beau has introspective thoughts about her relationship with Yasha.
> 
> No actual naughty stuff in this one, just naked Beau and mentions of things.
> 
> Random aside, but Caleb and Yasha are conversing in celestial when Jester and Beau run across them.

Beau knows she’s not going to get a quiet morning when Yasha says she’s going to help Fjord restockthe Ball Eater. She offers to help but Yasha smiles that smile, hooks a finger into her collar, a gesture that feels like lightning exploding in her every time it happens, pulls her close, spends a second with a chaste light kiss on Beau’s lips and shakes for head.

“You’ve been slacking.What would Dairon say?” Yasha says as she turns to leave. Striding out with perfect confidence, lifting the magicians judge as exits the room with a wave.

Beau can’t disagree the time at sea has left her sorely behind on workout time, second mates responsibilities and all, plus something about having a gorgeous Amazonian girlfriend eating up some of her time too. 

Beau pauses as mid stretch. 

“Yasha, is my girlfriend.” She hasn’t said it before. Neither have spoken those words aloud. It’s a strange feeling in her mouth. She rolls the word around as she’s tugging on her pants, saying it slowly. It bothers her she’s said things far more committal, far more dangerous. Gods she knows the woman inside and out. But she’s never said those simple easy words. 

Then she remembers the collar, it’s pristine white leather and soft fur have become almost second skin in the day she’s worn it. There’s an element of not quiet sadness that peaks through her as she reaches up and unbuckles the cobalt blue latch. She knows she’s no less Yasha’s and Yasha hers but the physical removal feels odd. She places it carefully in her bedside drawer underneath her small amount of clothing.

A smile crosses her face as she decides to break mold today and pulls a pastel green cotton shirt, light and breezy hanging loose in several places. It belonged to the former Captain Avantikka, appropriated from her closet along with coats. She performs her usual wrapping then shrugs the shirt on, she’s halfway through buttoning it up when the door flies open and Wildemount’s most adorable tiefling bursts through the door. Her cloak splattered in raindrops from the run across the street.

“Heeeeelllo Beau I’m sorry if I bothered you during your happy.” Jester pauses and awkwardly makes a pair of fingers on each hand into a V and pushes them together. 

Beau smirks and leans back on her heels, rocking forward and back again as she brushes strands of loose chocolate brown hair from her eye’s.

“You mean while we were fucking each other senseless?” For the daughter of the Ruby of the Sea, the Little Sapphire sure can be innocent at times she muses. Jester on her part is blushing and chewing a lip one fang showing. It’s so rare unless it’s Fjord related Jester gets squirmy. She considers the fact her and Yasha have a personal bond due to the iron Shepard’s incident that none of the others save Fjord can understand might have something to do with it.

“Yeah! But you don’t have to make it sound so crude.” Jester bites back.

“Says the woman who not only knows what scissoring is, but mimed it.”

“Well I can't say boning! And Only cuz you and Molly told us IN DETAIL, when you were both drunk!.” The wound stings them both as she accidentally tears it open, they pause silent the air still, Jester looks down and away balling up her fists. She looks up when a hand touches her shoulder. Beau smiles lightly, she hates bring the adult, but Cad and Caleb have been rubbing off her.

“S’okay Jessie, you eaten breakfast yet?” The tiefling nods and Beau shrugs. “Well you can watch me eat then.”

“I’m not that kind of Girl.”

Beau pauses mid step and shakes her head, bare feet resting on the warm wooden floor. “That, Miss Lavorre is a blatant lie and you know it. You’ve read more porn than the archive has on file.” 

“Your libraries keep porn!”

“Historical text yo.”

********

They spend the next ten minutes with Jester darting from store to store to avoid the rain while Beau strolls down the street’s centre as if she’s the lord high Marshall. Her hands are buried in the sash at her waist as she strolls. The rain didn’t bother, much, but fuck if she’s going cow to it. This came from the same place that might one day call upon her Yasha, she will stand defiantly sentinel against it.

Jester has been telling her about dinner with Marion last night, how she’d enquired after the two women, and asked if they’d taken her advice, and was incredibly pleased to find out that they did, she’d offered hotel recommendations, down to the room, which occurs to Beau as though she’s probably gotten down and dirty in the same room as Jester’s Mom. She decides to pass on that thought.

They stop briefly to pick up a pastry for Beau, something soft and warm and light, a delicacy of the coast the vendor tells them, Jester purchases five for later. Beau sighs and mutters to herself “lil’ sister I never knew I wanted.” She loves Jester, not in the same fiery raw soul consuming way she loves Yasha, but in the bonded family way She’d die for her in a heartbeat. 

As the rain temporarily abates, she offers her arm to Jester and the two stroll arm in arm for several blocks. Jester peaks at this and that, and occasionally feeding scrap snacks to Sprinkle, Beau has no idea how that animal is alive, it should have been dead several times over. After an hour they find themselves at the Ball Eater. They spy Yasha and Caleb by the gangplank, the wizard looks...oddly happy. Frumpkin dancing around his feet. Beau almost pauses when she sees Yasha, bereft of armor, one arm supporting a small stack of lumber she bends with grace and gives the orange familiar scritches. Caleb smiles and says something that makes her laugh, Beau’s heart stops a little.

She’s snapped back by “Caaaaaaaaleeeeeb! Yaaaaaaaashaaaaaaa!” Yelled from her side then gives out a yelp of surprise as Jester drags her into a full fledged run down the pier. She’s glad of her training as she half stumbles before catching herself, bare feet pounding across the dock as they weave in and out of dockhands. 

Jester skidded to a stop just past Caleb. Beau drags her along the dock with slight momentum before shrugging loose of Jester.

“Crap Jess, If I could figure out a way to convince you to do that for fun you’d be keeping up with me and Yasha.” Beau pants out, resting her hands on her knees in mock tiredness.

“Guten Tag to you both, has your day been good so far?” Caleb asks as Frumpkin snakes his way to curl about Caleb’s shoulders. Yasha stsnds tosses a knowing look Beau’s way and strolls up the gang plank. 

“Yeah....good.” 

“Well we assumed when you didn’t answer Jester’s mess.” Caleb gets half way through the word before loud over the to coughing sounds erupt from Jester as she makes a waving motion indicating Caleb stop talking. Beau gets progressively warmer and redder as 

Beau turns to Jester and socks her in the shoulder. “You did that....in front of people!”  
Jester winces as rubs her shoulder but doesn’t complain. 

“Well it was Fjord’s idea.” “Da he did make the joke.” Caleb adds to Jester’s plea.

Beau hears a chuckle from the gangplank as Yasha retreats she lingers for a second, watching Yasha walk, she swears if she didn’t know better Yasha throws a slight roll of her hips into the walk. Then she blinks and follows her love up the plank proclaiming loudly.

“Your first mate is about to get a promotion, cuz the captain’s getting a fuckin’ burial at sea!”


	4. Shipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay more fluffiness and bits of Beau having a crisis and baring herself to Yasha. Also fancy clothes and Cad and Fjord appear. 
> 
> Next time back to the adult stuff promise, also I’ve changed style a bit? Seeing how it feels. I’m not sure I’ll 100% stick with it. We’ll see what happens next?

Beau hops the rail of the ship to stand on it, hooking an arm through the rigging and leaning there, wind buffets her with a cool ocean breeze and billows up her shirt exposing her abs briefly. Yasha smiles, eyes tracing a thin scar along her side, dangerously close to a kidney.

She leans out over the water as Yasha joins her at the rail, the storm from earlier now drifting out onto the horizon, Beau’s hand acts as a sunblock as she stares out to sea eyes scanning the horizon, studying the storm and its retreating fury.

“What’re you thinking about?”

The soft calm voice drifts up from beside her as a hand rests on her tight lightly. She doesn’t know how to answer, her gut churns, swirling with questions she doesn’t have answers too. The hand soothes her, and feels nice against the cool skin through her pants. She swallows and stares down at the water long and hard, a small part of her contemplates purposely slipping, but knowing Yasha it would only forestall the inevitable. She lowers herself to sit on the rail, the hand snaking up to rest at her shoulder blades, thumb circulating softly there.

“I think I broke something Yash.”

“What do you mean.”

“I was thinking to myself this morning just before Jester came by after you left. And I....called you my girlfriend in my own head.” Yasha smiles gripping stronger, enough to reassure her. 

“I’ve not been a girlfriend before.” 

“Oh you’re more than that, but I....i made.” She looks down, then out to the sea and the storm, and then down at her own hands sitting her in lap and then up to the polychromatic orbs staring at her with adoration.

“I made it real Yash, it’s always been, but now people know and I started, you were mine and me yours. But that was it, now I’ve said that I feel like I can’t take it back and....” she swallows a hard lump in her throat.” And it means you can get taken away now.”

Yasha looks at her, an ache of pain on her face as she pulls herself closer to Beau. 

“Sshhhhhhh shhhhh.” A hand wound itself into her hair as Beau clung to her. “What happened to my brave warrior who would fight a god to keep me?”

“She’s a dumbass.” Beau sniffled burying herself in Yasha’s hair. 

“Well she should know, if I’m going anywhere it’s with her. This.... isn’t easy for me either. Zuala. My people we pair for life, but she couldn’t, she wouldn’t want me to be....sad and mourning her forever. We can’t hang onto possibilities Beau. If we did.....well I wouldn’t have you would I.” Yasha kisses her neck as Beau fidgets her body not sure what to do with itself.

“I...I’m an asshole fo..for thinking this....but I’m just tired and so scared of people leaving...” She feels so guilty for saying this to Yasha. Beau can only guess at the losses she’s had. She half jumps as another hand rests on her other shoulder. Watery eyes turn to see the slightly blurred outline of a pink furry face. 

“Hey there.” Caduceus smiles. “Something told me you could both use some Tea.” He holds two of the ships metal cups in his other hand offering them out to the pair. Beau wipes her eyes and snorts deeply wiping her nose on her bare forearm and smiles broadly. 

“Thanks Cad.” She untangles from Yasha and takes the cup, as Yasha does the same, Beau can see the paint she adorns herself with running, she’s been crying too. Her head finds Yasha’s shoulder and Her loves free hand her waist. Caduceus smiles his near ever present smile and reaches up to ruff Beau’s hair lightly. 

“Can’t have the crew seeing our first mate get all upset now can we Miss Beau.” It’s not a chide or put down but instead meant to shore her up. Beau smiles and takes a sip of tea, her’s is heavily laced with rum. “Cad, I love you, but never do that again.” 

“Reserved for Miss Yasha?” Beau nods at his question.”And look, things change sometimes for the better sometimes for the worst, but life is for living and don’t let fear of what’s to come make you miss out what’s in front of you, both of you.”

“Thank you Mr. Clay.” Yasha raises the cup and sips it. “The tea is lovely.” 

“No problem Amigo.” Caduceus pauses, blinks, then mutters to himself.The words clearly feeling wrong as he says them, then mutters Something about not listening to Fjord as he walks away. Beau downs the rest of the cup and sighs. “Sorry for being all dramatic...I just scared myself.” Yasha just holds her tighter, keeping her close and warm. “Do I still have to pay you five gold to carry me home?” 

“Do I have to spank you for being a brat?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?”Yasha’s eyebrow cocks as her grip on Beau tightens just a little possessively. Beau kisses the top of her head. 

“One of these days I’ll make you carry me.” 

“I dunno Yash.”

“Oh please, like you couldn’t do it.” She raps the back of her fingers into the stone solid stomach of the monk and grins. “You’re easily strong enough.”

“But I’m lean, when you lift stuff all those dopeass muscles start rippling.” Yasha sighs and kisses Beau’s bicep.

“Single minded idiot.”The taller woman replied with a caring tone.

“Hey! You chose me. So I’m your single minded idiot, what does that say about you huh?”Beau mockingly replies before they both laugh. 

“Anyway....we need to get back into town before the stores close this evening we’ve gotta go shopping.”

“Shopping but we have everything...or do you mean “shopping” shopping?”

“Who’s single minded now?” That extorts the lightest blush from Yasha. “No Jester wants to have some formal dress up dinner with her Mom and said we have to have smart clothes for it.”

“This is sma....”

“I said that but she was like “oh c’mon Beauuuuuu, that’s old and worn, don’t you wanna wear a pretty dress? Or see Yasha in a pretty dress....or what’s under the pretty dress huh huh huh?”” She mock intones Jester. 

“I can’t ever picture you in a dress.” Yasha muses.

“That makes two of us. Plus how do you kick people in dresses?” 

“I’d like to think there won’t be any kicking at dinner.”

Beau shrugs and hops off the rail, her love guides her so she lands with them face to face. “This is us, We’ve had weirder things happen Yash.”

“Like finding love at a random circus show.”

“a circus show with Zombies.” Beau leans up and kisses her lightly.

*********

Beau fidgets awkwardly as leans against the door. 

“I hate formal wear.”

“What?” Fjord declares back at her pointing with an open palm. “We’re pract-ti-cally wearing the same darn thing and you look better in it than ah do.”

The two them wear suits after a fashion. Both cut in a masculine style,customised their own to some degree. Fjord foregoes the jacket for a long coat of slightly blue tinged leather, over a white shirt and pants, his usual sash tied about his waist and boots, mended and polished, pants tucked into them on his feet. Jester had tried desperately to get him to wear a pirate’s hat but the reluctant captain had refused.

For her part Beau’s slightly more traditional, though she still keeps her monks footwear under the sky blue pants, her sashes acting as a belt tied off to the left side, under the matching sky blue jacket sits a black silk shirt, originally brought for Caleb. Top three buttons undone, topped by a blue and gold filigree waistcoat. The sleeves of both shirt and jacket are rolled to the elbows as she fidgets. 

“Too many fuckin’ layers. Besides you’re the captain don’t see why I have to look fancy.” Fjord folds one arm behind his back and crooks the other one finger extended.

“Because first mate....what’n tarnation is your last name anyways Beau.?”

“Doesn’t matter nobody who matters uses it.”

“Fair.” He coughs and resumes.

“Anyways first mate, the Ball Eater is a classy ship and crew gotsta Represent that.” Fjord drawls out. Beau pokes him in the shoulder. 

“You hate this just as much as I do.”

“Well yeah, but it’s gonna be a riot to see Ducey n’Caleb all dressed up.” A laugh rips from Beauregard. 

“Oh she didn’t tell you did she.” Fjord quirks an eyebrow and scratches his chin as he looks at her with an eyebrow raising. 

“Didn’t tell me wut?”

“It’s a double date Cap’n.” Beau chirps, smirking. Fjord looks exasperated and rubs his forehead sighing deeply. He’s interrupted by footfalls on the stairs. Beau snaps her head around to see fine leather boots descending. Those continue into Yasha’s legs, mostly covered by the lavender Surcoat she wears, embroidered with flowers and white braided lining, it opens at the chest to reveal a silken undershirt of cream, loose fitting. Then there’s her hair. Beau gulps, feeling her mouth dry. Intertwined into the braids, and dreadlocks and streams of cobalt blue silk, the long twin colored hair pulled up and formed into a large bun at the rear the first time Beau has seen it up ever. 

“Well fuck me running.....” she mutters under her breath. 

Yasha pauses and fidgets, looking at the two of them. “Does it look nice? Jester suggested it.” Beau reddens, blushes and gulps, her mouth drying out. 

“It....fuck Yash.....you look throughly....damn.”

“Hot heck Yasha, y’all might have done the impossible and made Beauregard speechless.” Fjord slaps Beau on the back she coughs a little and swallows.

“Absolutely stunning Yasha. You’re absolutely stunning.” 

“Well Ladies, shall we?” A measure of annoyance in his voice.

“Yes. Yasha.” Beau offers her arm to Yasha who descends and takes it. Smiling as she takes and leans down to whisper. 

“I think you look very handsome love.” Beau blushes deeply again as they step out into the night


	5. Interloping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couple travel back from dinner, run into an unexpected companion, and get an odd offer from an equally unexpected source.

Dinner goes easily for the pair of them. Mostly the conversation sticks on their sea adventures. At least the Jester edited version, Beau and Yasha fill in some other details. Almost putting their feet in some inconvenient truths Jester has edited for the sake of her mother, but they step around them. 

Beau gets prodded on the nature of the cobalt soul, her work with them. All the while when not eating the delicious fish, vegetables, rice and fruits spread laid out before them, her’s and Yasha’s fingers are intertwined under the table. 

It’s late when they finish up. As they do Marion gives them a wrapped gift. Beau is glad when she see’s it’s only book sized, Yasha tucks it into her coat and they separate for the walk home.

On the walk Yasha’s hand slides under Beau’s jacket slips over the Sash at her waist and down behind them to rest at the small of her back on the skin. Beau leans into her smiling.

“I never figured you for touchy.”

“I like how you feel.”

“That makes two of us.”

The walk to the lavish hotel room they’ve been calling home is a brisk fifteen minutes. Beau considers them lucky to have a: gotten the room at a discount thanks The Ruby, and b: have had the means to pay for it via their sea adventures.

They mount the stairs the same way they walk there, half way up Beau reaches up and takes ahold of Yasha’s other shoulder before hoisting herself off the ground. Yasha catches her on instinct and Beau grins. 

“Told you you’d carry me.”

“Who says I’m not keeping a tally.”

“I’m good forit, I happen to be first mate of a ship you know?”

“Who says I wasn’t talking about spankings?”

“Good for that too, you know this ass don’t quit.”Yasha lifts her higher and brings her lips to Beau’s silencing her with a kiss.

“Brat.”

“You love me for it.”

“Why yes my handsome Beauregard I think I do.”

Beau fumbles with the door as Yasha pushes up against it, their lips meeting in a deep lingering long kiss. As the door opens, Yasha pauses mid kiss and her body tenses. Beau feels it instantly, Yasha’s body reading itself for rapid response, those strong muscles tightening and coiling ready for action like steel. She pulls Beau closer, defensively ready to interposition herself should something come this way. 

For her part Beau’s body despite swimming in lust kicks that out of the way for the regimented training, itself coiling like a spring. 

“Yash what’s?” She asks before a cough she’s all to familiar with interrupts her and she winces. 

“Dairon....this is Yasha, Yasha this is Dairon.” Beau turns to find Dairon leaning against the bed, arms crossed and staring disapproving at Beau. Who looks up at Yasha, the taller woman puts her down lightly. Her heterochromic eyes glaring straight ahead.

“It is nice to meet you Dairon, you can come back and see Beau at a normal time in the morning like a normal person instead of violating our privacy.”

Yasha steps through and aside indicating with one arm the expositor should leave.

“We need to talk Beau.” Comes Dairon’s steely reply. Yasha tense’s and straightens up, squaring her shoulders and adjusting herself. For her part Dairon doesn’t move a muscle. Beau spots that twitch that says she’s readying herself though.  
Yasha steps into the room and towards Dairon. Beau watches, she’s actually not sure if it came to it, Dairon could take Yasha down she’s seen some of the poundings she’s taken. 

“I will not ask you to leave again.” Yasha plants her feet, and takes one step, slow and purposeful towards the judge where it stands by the wall.

“Dairon, what the fuck! Can’t you just knock like a normal person?” Beau exclaims exasperatedly. 

“Beaure” Dairon gets halfway through the name before Beau is across the room and in her face, jacket flying to the side as she shrugs it off.

“Look! I get what your deal as an expositor is, I get what we’re trained to do, I get all that crap! But if you wanted to see me, just fucking sneak in and knock on the door.”

“You weren’t here.” Comes the matter of fact reply. Beau throws her arms up in frustration, gesturing wildly as a bubbling anger rises in her. 

“And the concept, the basic decent concept of being a normal person and waiting is beyond your dopeass high expositor elf self huh? You couldn’t just wait in the corridor like a normal asshole!”

“Is that what you would have done.”

“Yes! Or I dunno fucking left you a note.”

“I seem to remember a time when you enjoyed the challenge of sneaking into my room.”

Beau feels a hot flash of anger shoot up her back hit her brain and bounce down splitting at her neck to her fists, her feet arch slightly as whole body screams to channel that anger into a blow. However the hand on her shoulder and Yasha’s backlit shadow leaning over them stops her. 

“Dairon. You will leave this room, you will return to your abode, you will come back tomorrow morning and knock on the door, at which time you will share breakfast with Beauregard and me, and we will forget this incident.” She grips tighter and gives the slightest rub Beau can see the smallest trickle of something in her eyes, she isn’t sure if it’s really there but she swears there’s a tinge of red. 

Dairon tenses stares the two of them up and down slowly. “And if I don’t.” Yasha doesn’t miss a beat and stands somehow taller than Beau feels possible, the anger her voice is heavy and strong. But not shaking, she embraces her rage welcomes it in, rides it, travels with its flow.

“I don’t believe I gave you an option.” Her voice is so calm it scares Beau, she’s seen Yasha at the fullest range of her emotions but the cold detachment emotion her voice betrays is terrifying. Dairon nods, and steps to one side around the two and walks to the door, as she does her image flashes to that of a generic human with pale skin, brown hair bland and boring. 

“I apologise for....overstepping the boundaries.”

Yasha steps across the room, looks down at the disguised form and though Beau can’t see it. Smiles sweetly. 

“I look forward to breakfast.” She closes the door and locks it. Then takes her sword and rests it against the door. Beau feels the tension leave her as she does, almost as if she hear the crackle of thunder or bolt of lighting longing to explode.

“Yash, I....I’m sorry.”Yasha shrugs and turns to Beau smiling broadly. She half laughs and her body loosens, as she loses the sharp edges, the anger bleeding away and her eyes becoming the soft orbs Beau knows how to drown in.

“I thought I’d have to fight her.” Yasha chuckles. Beau laughs and flops onto the bed sighing.

“Fucking secretive monk shit.” The bed sags as Yasha sits down next to her. She feels her weight on her stomach as Yasha lays down resting her head on her stomach. It’s a sight she enjoys, the warmth and closeness. Reaching into her surcoat Yasha retrieves the gift they were given and deftly unwraps the cloth the small package is ensnared in. 

Inside is a small wooden box about the size of Yasha’s palm, she lifts the lid, and blinks. 

“That I didn’t expect.” Beau murmurs a response and props her head up curiously. Yasha lifts out a note and proceeds to read out the contents, written in ruby red ink. Her words roll out slowly as if she’s making exactly sure they convey the right message. 

“You have been caring for my little sapphire, and brought her back to me, albeit temporarily, I would like to reward you all, but I feel the two of you might benefit from a special reward. If you are interested please come see me alone might we arrange something.” Yasha lets the note fall and reaches into the box lifting out a pair necklaces long and drooping each ending in a red painted key.

Silence fills the room as the pair stare at them, watching the candle light glint off the metal and the braided chains sway softly, then their eyes travel from key to each other to key to each other.

“Yasha.”

“Beau.”

“Did Jester’s Mom just offer is a threesome?”

“I believe that is heavily implied yes.”

“That’s....”

“I know.”

“I’m kinda flattered, but it’s also real fucking weird, but I’m kinda flattered, but it’s Jester’s Mom?”

“Should we?”

“Ask Jester? Hell no...knowing Jess she’d probably fucking tell us to do it.”

“She probably would....” 

“But maybe?”

“How about we don’t talk about it till morning?”

Beau nods and curls up into Yasha bringing their bodies closer together. Beau grins and finds her hand intertwining it with her own, fingers stroking fingers and gripping tightly but softly.

“So we’ve got hours to burn and no watch for the rest of the week?” She proposes to her love.

“What exactly did you have in mind?” 

“Well I could put that lovely piece of jewellery you got me on.”

“I'd like that.” 

“Then we have dopeass mindblowing sex?” Yasha’s hand smacks her hip hard. Extorting a yelp of surprise at the stinging ache in her skin. It’s a nice feeling though she lets it roll through her and up and down as the tingle rides with her pulse. Yasha rises from the bed and reaches down to cup Beau’s chin, she bends and kisses her lips.

“You assume we could ever have anything but?”


	6. Pushing Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Yasha finally get some alone time, Yasha gets to use a fun substance, pushes at Beau’s boundaries and dresses up all special like for her. 
> 
> *Warning* Beau uses a very vulgar curse word in here.

The lingering time Yasha has spent stripping Beau to nudity has been slowly driving her insane, her body aches as layer of clothing has been carefully removed, followed by light kisses and petting, before maybe Yasha stripping down herself. Beau’s jaw does slightly fall open when Yasha’s shirt is peeled away to reveal a red silk bodice and her mouth dries as the pants are removed to find a matching pair of black lace trimmed wine red panties. 

“Fuck me running.” She muttered under her breath. She’d not considered the concept of Yasha in nightware before, they were both so used to living rough it was thoroughly alien to imagine creature comforts like this. Yasha stands before her and flushes.

“I wasn’t sure....Jester said it looked amazing.”

“Oh Ioun’s breath Yash...you look....fucking stunning.” She stepped close, her pants fell away as she did. Leaving her just a pair of back boyshorts. Sliding her arms around Yasha’s neck, she lifted off the floor, wrapping her legs tightly around her love’s waist. Yasha caught her supporting with one hand underneath her, fingers squeezing and exploring the taut muscles. She brings herself close to Yasha, her hips grinding softly against her stomach, moaning as her shorts became damp.

For her part Yasha steps towards the wall, pushing Beau against it for additional support. Her free hand, in a gesture Beau is coming to love very much, hooks the D ring on the ivory collar around Beauregards neck. Pulling her into a messy fierce kiss that switches rapidly between who had the lead. Warm tongues and saliva dance and swirl between each other, mixing and intertwining. Beau ground hard into Yasha’s stomach, one arm crooked around her neck the other buried in the salt and pepper hair tugging at her locks. 

Her kisses tug and bite her lip tugging at is if she’s tugging to pull the tattoo there off. Her eyes snapped open as she felt her shorts pulled down, exposing her butt, then moaned as a finger traces along the crack of her ass. Yasha pulls back and pants breathlessly. “You want it? You want me to take you there?” Beau can’t even reason let alone respond and just grinds her sex into Yasha hard, panting deep long and throughly. 

Yasha bites at her collarbone with hard lingering nips and kisses. Each eliciting a long cry of pleasure from Beau as sharp spikes of pain followed by warm pleasure rain on her. Pinning her to the wall finger continue to tease at her arse, the other hand hooking fingers her left side D ring and yanking the collar to the side exposing what little of the exposed neck there is for Yasha to bite hard, she knows it will mark, neither mind, they are each other’s. 

She groans into her neck as Beau tightened her legs around her, then gasps out a drawl of a moan as Beau continues to grind feeling the dark slick hairs of her sex soaking through her partillaly on underwear. Beau braces herself and pushes off the wall, Yasha takes a couple of long stumbling steps back before letting herself fall as they tumble to the ground by the fireplace landing on the soft rug there. Yasha is sure Beau bangs her knee hard on the hearth and she’s wincing as her forehead connects with an elbow they both laugh and neither care. 

Yasha distentangles herself from Beau and scoots across the floor, reaching her beside cabinet she opens the drawer and retrieves the purple bottle there catching the stem between two fingers, between her thumb and other fingers hooks a small bag. She feels a wet slap hit her back followed by a noise of something sodden hitting her flesh, she need not look to know what struck her. 

Turning she see’s Beau laying back propped up on her elbows, a shit eating grin crossing her face. “Gotcha.” Yasha feels her heart warm at the sight before her, the tanned skin, lightly trimmed hair between her legs damp and soaked for her, washboard abs, toned and taught muscle, hair falling out of its bun, piercing blue eyes and that smile that brought her so much joy to see. Beau cocked her head to one side and blinked.

“Yash? You okay.” 

She slid back towards Beau, sliding up her legs to straddle her waist. Her hands took Beau’s cheeks in her palms as she lowered into a lingering kiss whispering “I was lost in you.” The response is a tiger like purr into her mouth as their tongues worked that familiar dance. 

As she pulled back Yasha slid down to kneel above Beau’s knees pinning them between her legs. Her hand finding the discarded purple bottle, and deftly popping its cork out, the strong scent of jasmine and cloves filled the air. 

“Roll over.”

“Your will is my command oh mighty Mistress.” That costs Beau a hard slap to each buttcheek as she rolls to her front. Each one elicits a hard yelp of pain as pale palm strikes tanned skin. 

“Brat.”

“You love me for it.”

“You aren’t wrong.”

Beau looked back at her as she sniffs the air inhaling the scent and moaning softly. “Is that the tingly stuff?”

“Yes my dearest.” Beau flushes softly. 

“Maybe just on the butt this time please...i couldn’t fucking get conformal the whole next day after you used it on my cunt.”

“Maybe that was by design.” Yasha kissed her spine softly, drawing out low whimpers and soft jolts, hands tracing the myriad of scars that laced her back. Each one hurt her a little imagining the pain her love felt and those that tried to hurt her brought a boiling rage flashing to her mind for a second. The liquids scent filled her nidas she upended the bottle pouring the slick mixture of olive oil, clove oil and jasmine drizzled onto that toned butt. Her sliding it between the cheeks as the soft sopping noise began. Beau groaned partially at the feel of the oil and partially at the penetration as Yasha slowly started to work a finger into Beau’s rear, the clove oil doing its work as well as teasing her soft material there. So as Beau burrowed her face into the rug and groaned deeply Yasha slid in a second finger pumping them in and out slowly as she stroked down her lovers body from tailbone to neck at painstakingly cautious speed for Beau. The fingers pumped in and out slowly then faster, curling slightly as they drove inside each time. 

The hand grasped the back of her neck, forcing her head down as she bucked, she felt a third finger probe at her dark hole and pushed up. “Orange!” She cried out, at the mere breath of the word Yasha stops dead. “Please Yash...no more in there.” Yasha’s fingers slide out with a wet pop and she felt her closing as the bigger woman lay atop her just lightly, burying her face in Beau’s tousled hair. 

“I’m sorry love, I shouldn’t have pushed.” She kissed the shaved back of Beau’s scalp repeatedly. The monk moaned slowly, the warm lips on bare skin felt nice comforting.

“Fuck Yash, I said orange not red. It’s okay, I just...I didn’t think I could take another in me, even with the oil.” She wriggles her hips as the pleasant burning sensation in her cheeks, her dark star and the walls there throbbed.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, love.” Beau pushed up from the floor and into Yasha bringing them both to a sitting position. Then in a wave like motion rose to her feet, striding, slightly awkwardly due to the mild clover burning to the bed and plopped down. splaying herself out, one hand outstretched and grabbed a pillow. Raising her hips she slid it under the small of her back and tilted her head to look Yasha’s way. 

“I know I’m a denial slut but...?” She motioned with one hand towards her legs as she spread them wide. Yasha slid close, nipping and kissing her way down Beau’s legs to her core, making sure each nip and bite left the tiniest mark. Her still lubricated hand once again found her dark hole and slowly slid a finger inside, thumb stroking the ass cheek as she did so. Beau’s eyes rolled back as Yasha nuzzled at her damp soaking sex, tongue softly lapping at her folds. The taste was something beyond words Yasha could form. The scent made her head swim as the second finger slipped into Beau, causing a heavy hip buck and a groan. 

Beau’s legs came to rest on Yasha’s shoulders as she gripped her hip with her free hand, Beau’s own hands balling up in the sheets as her head rocked back and she cried out a long low guttural moan of Yasha’s name. 

Yasha burrowed into her with her tongue and mouth locking onto her sex and lapping, swirling, probing and pushing deeply, pulling back occasionally to nibble at her folds, at her clit, sometimes tug at it with her teeth. All the while her fingers pumped in and out in and out of Beau’s rear. 

Beau screamed as Yasha tugged at her clit, one finger thrumming it as her tongue was buried inside of her and panting breathlessly came to a messy squirming squirting orgasm as she thrashed heavily in place. 

“Oh fu...Yasha...fuc....fuck Yasha, ohf that’s so good.” She pants out as fingers retract from her and Yasha slides up onto the bed, wiping her hands on a towel discarded there as she nuzzled into Beau, mouth latching onto one of her nipples and kissing softly. Beau’s hand found her head petting and stroking those dark tresses. 

“Can I have you?” Beau asks slowly softly. It’s something Yasha can still be slightly squirrelish about unless Beau’s firmly in control. 

“Of course, just give a moment to enjoy your afterglow?”

Beau smiles and curls into Yasha’s balled up form boiling hot skin again Yasha’s pale comparative coolness.

“Anything.” And she meant it.


	7. The opposite of lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha gets to ride her love like a bucking Bronco, Beau gets scared, Beau does something very dumb, not nessicary in that order.

It’d been just over an hour when the rain roused then both from their dozing, The hard heavy pelting on the slate tiles and stained glass windows. Beau had laid back splayed our limbs spread wide, Yasha had curled up head resting on Beau’s stomach looking up at her as her chest rose and feel. Beau purred slowly and yawned.  
She fidgets and wriggles just a little as Yasha’s arms snake around her. Her butt tingles, still feeling the use its received and the application of the lube. A crack of lightning flashes outside, snapping her wide awake and nearly jumping out of her skin.

“Yash.” She asks quietly, her voice a little wobbly and slightly afraid, laced with an undercurrent of hope that Yasha’s asleep, something she knows full well is not the case. Yasha senses the fear and grips her tighter kissing the rise of her breast lightly, thumbs softly stroking Beau’s flesh

“I’m here.”

Beau swallows deeply, rides the fear for a hot second then pushes it down. She murmurs contentedly as her body awakes to Yasha’s touches. Tingles radiating out from points where her fingertips pressed against her skin and toned muscles. 

“You’re scared aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“That I’ll leave you.”

“Everyone who’s supposed to have cared about me has either left, died or thrown me away. And those that haven’t just wised up yet.”

“I won’t leave you.”

“I.....”

“Shhhhhhhh.” Yasha kissed her stomach, slowly and lightly. Fluttering them up and down, snuggling closer and wrapping her arms about Beau tighter. It’s only been around half day since they last has this conversation. She gets the track Beau is following, it also slides into her head from the darker recesses that maybe Beau doesn’t actually know real unyielding unconditional love, She holds Her as she cries, sobbing and whimpering, Yasha after a moment or two shifts so she lays next to her cradling her head and whispering nothings in her ear.

“Shhhhh it’s okay were each other’s remember?”

A heavy burst of tears wracks out of Beau, Yasha’s clings to her tighter, wrapping around her as if she’s trying to envelope Beau and protect her. It hurts doubly to see her love scared and afraid and someone so strong and so brave and so tough feeling helpless.

“Shhh shh shh shh shhh.”

“But Yasha.”

“Shhhhh it’s okay, we’re okay, everything is alright”

She tilts her head to rest against Beau’s forehead, their eyes meet, lock together, Yasha lowers just a bit and kisses away the hot tears on her cheeks and around her eyes.

“I promise you, on my very beating heart, that if I have to leave, I’ll take you, even if everyone can’t come you’ll never be left behind.”

“But....the Shepard’s.”

“We were stupid and wreckless, inexperienced, Darktow taught us that lesson. We survived because of you love. Your words and your brains. Caleb isn’t the only smart one here you know.” Yasha kisses her forehead and Beau sniffles away most of her tears snorting slightly, a smile cracking her lips and blooming into her eyes. 

“Stop, you’ll give me an ego.” Yasha silences her with a kiss, slow, long, deep and heavy, it sends trembles through both of them. They lay there for a while listening to the heavy rain, the lightning flashing through the stained glass window bursting the room into color. Yasha pets Beau’s hair, kisses her crown and forehead, whispers sweet nothings, clings on tightly. All the things they do for each other when coming down from subspace. Yasha even briefly starts to hum and half sing a xhorhasian song. Beau likes it and protests that Yasha sounds good even if she feels she can’t hold a tune. 

When the quiet has taken them. And she feels safe to Yasha rolls and partway through pulls Beau atop her. Her hand snakes down Beau’s abs to do one of her favourite things, lightly brushing those dark curly hairs, just dallying and dancing in them, it’s an old easy favourite at this point. Beau lets out rolling mewl of pleasure. 

“I want to ride you Beauregard.” She says determinately. 

“Aren’t we the wrong way around for that.”

“Well you have to go strap up and that’ll require leaving the bed.” Beau rolls her eyes half heartedly and slips back, dragging her lips down Yasha’s stomach and to her neatly trimmed sex. Then further down her leg as she slides off the bed ending at a kiss on Yasha’s toe. Before Beau disappears from her sight off the end of the bed momentarily before she flows to her feet her body moving like water. Yasha loves to watch her move, from their time in bed together, to fighting, to relaxing at play, working the ropes on the ship. Her body is a temple of glorious design and efficiency Yasha will gladly worship.

Beau makes her way to the bedside table where her collar had been stored, thinking about it she rolls her neck groaning as the stiff leather makes its presence known. Plucking the draw open she retrieves the other leather item of clothing there.   
Carefully she steps into the rune etched leather harness, sliding it up and tightening the straps readjusting them to fit her lither form. hooking the straps over her hips and aligning the central hole, lined with a thin fibrous metallic ring. 

She speaks two words in deep accented dwarven. Then groans as the ring hums and produced two solid light protrusions, one immediately filling her the other jutting out the front like a dildo. Every fifteen seconds or so a tiny wave of force energy runs along both lengths. Beau places two fingers on the left side of the belt around her hip at the buckle and slides them half way down, the pulsing force rings speed increases to every five.

She chews her lip and groans, looking at Yasha, then at the bottle of clove lubricant then back at Yasha silently. Her love smiles and nods as Beau flicks it to her deftly then reaches for the bag on the nightstand left there by Yasha. Eager fingers unpluck the string as the bag jingles. Opening it She withdraws a small metallic clamp a chain with thin links snaking out after it to end in a second clamp, a small, but thick ring halfway between them.

“I assume you’d want the usual.” 

She hears Yasha grunt a response as the large woman rubs at her mound sliding her fingers in as she coats herself in the slick oil. Yasha watches as Beau rolls her hips and gives them a buck getting used to the new magical glowing eldritch green appendage. Sitting down on the bed, she leans in, cupping one breast with her hands as she takes Yasha’s nipple into her mouth, for her part Yasha grunts as Beau’s teeth find it, and bite down before giving it a soft suckle. Tugging at the nipple with her lips then biting down and tugging with her teeth. She pulls away once it had hardens then jumps to the other. The hand holding the clamp thumbing her nipple before spring it down Yasha grunting with pleasure as it bites down on her sensitive flesh. Giving a nip with her teeth Beau pulls back from her ministrations on the other nipple quickly clicking it into place, extracting a deep groan from Yasha. The chain between them dangling slightly but still fairly taudownght. 

Yasha purrs when Beau gives the chain a tug as she scoots back on the bed and flops down, hair cascading loose in a messy halo. She raises her head blows hair out of her eyes and smiles at Yasha. “Well?” 

Needing no further invitation, Yasha raises herself up and slowly lowers herself down onto the pulsating protrusion, gasping as the five inches slides inside her as she lowers herself onto Beau. Low moans of pleasure vibrate out of her chest. She leans hands resting on Beau’s shoulders that slowly trace up them, fingers stroking the whipcord steel muscles, till their fingers intertwine, squeezing tightly as they Buck and grind into each other. Yasha pants deeply, the force pulses rocking her each time they slide up the shaft, grunting and gasping each time Beau pistons her hips into her, holding for a second and grinding before dropping back and letting Yasha drop onto her, thrusting against her and ramming her into this mattress. 

Yasha growls, she wants her so bad it hurts, she needs this, leaning down she raises their intertwined hands and slams them into the bed, taking Beau into a sharp heavy dirty possessive kiss. Her tongue rules that kiss, roughly invading Beau’s mouth and working it as hard as their hips are pounding into each other right now. Beau groans her name into the kiss, Yasha takes her lip between her teeth tugging it as she breaks the kiss, a tiny whimper and the taste of blood on her tongue lets her know she might have gone too hard. Looking down she see’s a tiny cut in her lower lip. 

Beau’s on her before as she can respond, coming up to bite hard at her neck, quick and heavy. Each one Yasha knows will bruise and leaves a red mark on her skin. They work this dance several times over, grinding, bucking, thrusting, sometimes Beau will go passive and make Yasha work for their collective enjoyment, other times she’ll buck heavily until she’s panting. 

Nearing her edge Yasha raises their intertwined hands up, bringing them together above their hands and crosses Beau’s wrists. Pinning them there with one hand draws out a groan of pleasure. Beau calls her something in a language Yasha doesn’t understand, but from the look on her face, it's a good thing. Her now free hand travels down Beau’s sweat soaked body to the harness, and slides two fingers the rest of the way. The runes all glowing as the pulse becomes near instant. Beau writhes in her grasp as they buck and grind. Beau pounding up into her and thrusting hard with her hips, desperate, she raises her head and catches the dangling chain for the clamps and yanks back eliciting a yelp from Yasha as they’re pulled free and blood pounds back into the aching nipples. 

Yasha raises up and thrusts down hard, kissing her as she does, crying out into her mouth as the orgasm drowns her. Waves thunder onto her, waves of bliss and pleasure as she throws herself into them headlong and vanishes, it feels like when the red descends only thousands of times better. 

When she can make sense of things again, she’s laying atop Beau. The first thing she hears the command word to deactivate the harness panted out as she feels an emptiness but doesn’t care. They lay together and pant. Forehead to forehead, feeling each other’s pounding heartbeat.

“Y...yash..”

“Beauregard.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

A smile cracks Beau’s face as she looks at Yasha eyes glowing with mischief.

“So hear me out on this, but I’ve been thinking. How does Beauregard Nydoorin sound to you?”


	8. The Engagement: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I maybe got it wrong about this being the last chapter but heyo. 
> 
> Part 2 of this for sure will be. Then I get around to writing maybe some BeauJester, or maybe blue girls poly trio? 
> 
> Anyways enjoy.

Beau’s hand knits into the warmth that is Yasha’s as they awkwardly wait in the hallway of the Lavish Chateau. She muses it’s nice to see Yasha I’m just a simple shirt and slacks. Her Surcoat from two days before worn open and loose. She’s started wearing her hair up more now. Subtle shifts in her appearance that make Beau a little giddy. Three of the strip used to tie her bun have been sacrificed to Yasha two now interwoven into dreadlocks and a third to make the tie of her own bun. For Beau’s part she’s taken to co-opting one of Yasha’s leather wrist bands and around her neck sit a three trinkets cut from her hair two crystals and a small golden coil attached to braided leather, in white the same as the collar around her neck. She’s also spent a while with Jester thinking about expanding her tattoo.

It’s late and they’ve been standing their in near silence for several minutes when Beau looks up at Yasha “Jes is gonna freak.”

“That we’ve been with her mother?”

“No...maybe...possibly? Who knows. She’s all free love n’shit? No I mean about us? And the rings?” Beau lifted her hand little finger and thumb extended, a band of pale silver around each. Yasha had a mirror on her own hand of cobalt. The barbarian kisses her hair and smiles “it will be very sweet.”

The door creeks open as Yasha does and Beau briefly considers being nervous then realises two days ago she proposed to the loveliest person she’s ever met. The door opens wide and There stands not Marion Lavorre but the Ruby of the Sea. She’s wearing a black corset that has a long tabard attached covering her nudity, masquerade mask peppered with long white feathers, high heeled boots that stop at the knee, a riding crop tucked into one. Her hair is dotted with expertly placed pins and ornaments, her tail snakes into view it’s length dotted with black ribbons.

“Holy shit...”Beau whispers under her breath, eyes snap to her like lightning. 

“Tsk...foul mouthed little one.” The Ruby clicks, even her tone is different. This isn’t the same woman the couple had dinner with two nights before, or the same woman they had laughed and joked with over this encounter earlier in the day. Marion Lavorre is currently away and The Ruby of The Sea is very much in for business. 

“Come come.” She steps back beckoning them both with a hand each. Her hand drifts and flicks the crop into it, reaching up gracefully extending an arm she taps the collar at Beau’s neck, looking to Yasha who closes the door behind them. 

“Marking your property?”

“Expressing my love and care.” Yasha stiffens, But is met by a warm smile in return. The crop travels down and rests on Beau’s hip. Beau raises her chin proudly at the comment a small swell in her chest.

“And she wears it with pride too, very good” Then Beau gives a soft Yelp as the crop strikes her thigh.

“Sunnovah bi...”

“Mind. Your. Language.” 

Beau gulps and bites her lip, resisting the urge to rub at the spot on her pants where the crop hit or give out a whimper of pain. The Ruby twirls the crop and slaps it into her open palm.

“Naked both of you.” It’s a fast process for Beau most of her clothing being wraps and sashes. Plus it’s something she’s skilled in for the reverse of this process. Years of dressing at a moments notice serve her well. Yasha is slower, deliberate, accurate. While prone to embracing the red and sinking to her rage Yasha has a deliberateness and routine to her Beau appreciates, everything has a method and a choice however soon both stand naked, except for their rings, and Beau’s collar. 

The Ruby paces in front of them as she watches, eyes examining their bodies, once or twice Beau thinks she spots a break in her armor as her eyes wander to a particularly grievous scar, she’s seen Marion look that was at her lip. It doesn’t bother her Yasha loves that scar, the same way she’s grateful for all of Yasha’s, each one a mark that she survived, is still hear, is still hers. A sign that when sleep comes each will be able to hold the other. So she bears hers with pride and not an ounce of shame. 

Once they are both naked The Ruby grins.”I was right to invite you here, you are gorgeous creatures both of you.” She turns....Beau is momentarily glad Jester wears skirts over her pants. And strides to an ornate ebony wooded desk by the bed and become with her tail. 

“Come.” Yasha’s links Beau’s hand and they walk over. Lining the desk are several items. Most attached to leather straps and buckles, a few glint with metallic sheen and there lengths of silks, ropes and chains. 

“Now I think we need to make sure that naughty mouth of yours doesn’t get you in trouble Beauregard.” The Ruby turned and tapped Beau’s jaw with her tail, she opened on command and a second or two later a thick leather wrapped bit, taken from an unused horses harness slips into her mouth and is buckled tightly behind her head.

“Mmpghjmmmm” she grumbles into the bit, as The Ruby leans in close she smells strongly of lavender and the sea breeze. She whispers, her accent is much thicker as the Ruby, where as Marion she’s much closer to Jester. It’s the later who speaks to Beau in quiet whispers.

“Hands out, left is copper coin, right is tin. Drop the copper to stop, tin to pause.” She pulls back and meets Beau’s eyes. “Understand.” Beau nods and takes the two offered coins. 

“Shhhgdffhppg” she muffles out. “Pphhuaase” raising both left and right hands in sequence. Marion kisses her nose, and smiles. “Good girl, look at you, tough and strong like a workhouse.” It sends a twinge of pleasure through Beau, one she mildly dislikes but is fine with. Beau flicks her eyes to Yasha, who from the look of her is enjoying the sight of Beau gagged.

The Ruby’s attention shifts to Yasha. Her tail traces itself down one arm and up the other. “Yes I think I know what to do with you both.” She takes Beau by the wrist and leads her towards the high raised bed, that’s over two fullsized beds together. Yasha and her could lay foot to foot and still be comfortably on it. It’s covered in lavish looking silks of red and black and gold, the sheets tailored exactly to match the red of the Ruby’s skin. 

She’s made to sit at the edge of the bed. Before The Ruby looks back to Yasha. And points at collection of ropes and cuffs “please bring those then wait by the desk.” Yasha does as she’s told, smiling at Beau as drool runs down her vv. Beau has a sneaking feeling one of may be added to their collection soon. Supple leather is buckled around her wrists and ankles. It’s all ornate and engraved with rose’s. 

Soon Beau is bound, arms and legs spread wide, rope running from the cuff, to the bedpost and back again to hold her perfectly in place. Yasha watches, leaning against the desk, resisting the urge to touch herself as she watches her love bound. There’s something about seeing her being restricted and restrained that drives her wild. Seeing that gorgeous skin that contrasted her own pale flesh taught struggling and wriggling, caught and bound for her pleasure was a divine sight indeed.

The Ruby crosses to her and smiles, she leans up to whisper in Yasha’s ear tongue tracing the outline. “She looks so beautiful your precious lil’ one. She’s being so good for you isn’t she.”

“I’m blessed to be with her.”

“We’re going to play a game Yasha, I’m going to restrain you. Then you’ll kneel before Beauregard and worship her, all the while you’ll receive the punishment you crave? The longer you can keep her on edge, the longer it lasts for you? Also it’ll still be up to you if she gets her orgasm or not? Then after we’re done if you’ve been good I’ll let Beauregard watch as I give you release.” Yasha felt her mouth dry and gulped as this was whispered to her. A slow nod drifted out of her. 

“Of course Ruby.”

“Good girl, now arms behind your back hands together do you remember your words?”

“Autumn to pause, Winter to stop.”

A kiss is placed on her nose as The Ruby rises to meet her nose a hand caressing her cheek. “Very good” she ducks behind Yasha’s who purrrs as something that feels like it’s made of think heavy leather slides up her arms, after a moment a strap is being fastened over one shoulder then another. Yasha then feels her arms tugged together as the leather encasing them from fingertip to high on the bicep is pulled taught by something, she hears what sounds like fingers working laces, after a few moments she struggles to little avail testing the bond. Like most, she’s sure if she tried, if she embraced the red she could break free, but this is more enjoyable. A soft push has her walking in the direction of Beau. “Now go do what I told you, kneel down legs apart, and spread.” 

She does as commander, the height of the bed is such that Yasha barely has to lower her self to be level with... “Thunderlord’s breath she’s wet.” Yasha thinks looking at Beau’s soaked folds. She adopts the commanded posture and leans in, nibbling at Beau’s spread and exposed thighs, before she slides closer to nibble and kiss around her sex, at the moment she leans in for the first lick eliciting a deep groan from her love the crop strikes her left cheek sending a cascade wave of pleasure through her.


	9. The Engagment pt2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh. Enjoy everyone and thanks for reading.

“Mmmmpgppdfgmffffffhmmmm!”

Beau bit down into the drool soaked leather of her gag at Yasha’s first lick, it was heavy and thick, designed to tease and stimulate rather than provide pure pleasure, it was how Yasha’s prolonged denial sessions usually started. 

Below and in front of her Yasha knelt nuzzling at her sex, as she rains kisses on it lightly the taste of Beau’s juices filling her mouth, then giving a low growl of pleasure as she her pale behind is stuck by the hard by the end a hard leather crop. The twack reverberates through her body, a wave of pleasure rolling through with it. Yasha revelled as strikes rained across her buttocks, coating them in raw red welts. 

Each one delivering a cascading torrent of pleasure that built and swirled, rising up as the string strikes struck her. The air stinging the rising welts with a constant low tingle. Yasha grunted and groaned, her tongue delivering slow teasing ministrations to Beau. She was immensely glad of the time spent between her thighs, and knowing what her boundaries and points were. She raised up and kissed at Beau’s stomach, smearing her abs with her own juices. Giving a low growl of revelry in the sensations firing throughout her body. For her part her love thrashes and tugs fruitlessly at her bonds as Yasha’s tongue, nose and other attentions push at the edges of her ecstasy. 

It fills Beau with nervous adrenaline knowing that Yasha knows full well how to keep her like this for well over an hour. She looks down and groans with needy desperation drool running down her cheeks and splashing onto her chest and down into Yasha’s hair. As she looks down a millisecond before it hits she spots the whoosh of something through the air. Then screams out a yelp of pain as a lightning strike of pain shoots through her nipple. The Ruby brandishing her crop meets Beau’s eyes with a smile. 

“Eyes front Beauregard.”

“Fffffffhhukkkkk uuufghhhh!” Beau snarls into her gag animalistically and rolls her shoulder shifting her chest as the nipple and areola throb with a not unpleasant sensation. She doesn’t revel in pain the way her betrothed does, but she doesn’t not enjoy it either. The Ruby smiles and reaches over Yasha to brush a loose strand of Beau’s hair out of her eyes. 

“Good girl, hold that anger, be strong for her, be strong for me, the longer you last the greater your reward.” Beau grunted a growl again. Something about the way The Ruby spoke reminds her of nights at the cobalt soul and getting her ass handed to her night after night. She tugs hard at her bonds and shivers in frustration. Beau is brought down by waterfall of pleasure riding up from her pussy as she feels Yasha’s tongue and lips work and probe at her clit. A long slow moan sliding from her gagged mouth. 

Yasha nibbles at her love’s pleasure centre hard momentarily as a crop strike hits the sole of her foot as The Ruby turns and walks away. It elicits a heavy needy grunt from Beau and she grinds into Yasha as best she can, Yasha doesn’t track the Ruby with her gaze, instead nuzzles loving at Beau’s thighs, kissing them as she whines with need. Yasha looks up and meets her eyes. Making sure they are both here, present and still wanting to continue. Beau nods softly and Yasha mouths “I’m proud and I love you.” Before burying herself in Beau’s pussy once more tongue swirling and probing at her folds. 

Her concentration is broken as a cold sharp yelp rises from her, a tingle emanating from between her shoulder blades, dancing down her nerves like being touched by the thunderlords lightning. She can’t see what has touched her. But from her “vantage point.” Beau can see The Ruby, weilding a thin metal wand, that connects to a small box with a crank on it. Her hand holding it in a thick leather glove. 

She brings it close to Yasha again trailing it lightly near her thigh and calf. The aasamari can feel the tingle at a distance before it jolts into her inner thigh as the rod is touched home. Yelping as her body thrashes. Beau thinks, maybe in the pleasure driven haze she hears the leather binding Yasha’s arms creak against strain. She watches as The Ruby draws the crop again and starts working over Yasha’s thighs, crop then shock, then shock, then crop, then crop never repeating herself but keeping a steady pace of impact. For her part Yasha’s breathing intensifies, getting rapider and deeper, as she’s pushed closer to the edge of reason.

As she yelps and growls before burying herself in Beau again for several long hard licks, swirling her tongue slowly then fast the pushing and driving into her with it, the analytical part of Beau’s brain for the briefest of exciting seconds hits upon the revelation that Yasha’s control of her torment is slipping. Her betrothed has stopped focusing on teasing and just wants to please her. And for her part Beau leans into that. 

It’s still several minutes of relentless worship by Yasha before Beau starts to buck and pant deeply. Her body tense and loose the release building and building, Beau thrashes, tossing her head so hard drool splatters off of her soaked chin and her hair falls free of her bun. At that moment Yasha leans in, nibbles at her clit, before giving fast strong rapid fire licks to her pleasure centre, it’s tied with The Ruby bringing the rod up from Yasha’s thigh to the soft flesh between pussy and ass causing her to jump hard and push deeper into Beau. At which point her ability to hold back fails and she explodes, unable to take anymore of the torment, she cums throwing her head back and screaming into the gag as she bites down on it before slumping loose into her bonds, nostrils flaring breathes deep the scent of her own sex, Yasha, jasmine and patchouli. Yasha looks up her and smiles face covered in her juices and mess. Beau pants and whimpers into the bit as she meets Yasha’s eyes.

A gloved hand cups her chin and raises her head gently. As Marion meets her eyes from behind the mask. “Good girl, good good girl.” Her other hand snakes into Yasha’s hair, stroking it slowly. “We’re both very proud of you, aren’t we proud of your good good girl Yasha?”

“Yes Ma’am” She’s brimming with pride. She feels a tug and she’s pulled backwards, onto her butt which draws out a yelp of agony as its raw tender welted flesh brushes into the soft carpet taking her full weight. She wriggles in response and it only makes it worse, Well subjectively depending on your point of view and for Yasha, mostly worse is better. A booted foot gently presses against her knee, and slides one leg wide then moves and spreads the other. Beau groans wishing she could taste Yasha as The Ruby returns to her table of toys. Putting her current arsenal along with her glovesdown, she picks first a pair of nail clippers, making a show of trimming each nail left hand before hefting up a heavy leather padded paddle and strolling back.

Yasha grits her teeth and braces herself for the impact. It comes with a hefty strike directly to her bare exposed sex. It knocks the wind from her, but the sensation is otherworldly, she groans in near orgasm and is so lost in the drowning sensation she barely registers a deep red tiefling straddling her waist, tail stroking her face as Yasha gets a vision of her behind. 

Two fingers drive inside her and curl almost like a hook. They being working and pumping her hard. The free hand curls about reaching around to Yasha’s nipple and twists hard. Yasha growls in pleasure and bucks her hips hard. It’s something that catches The Ruby by surprise, causing Beau to attempt a smirk, forgetting her gag for the briefest second. She’s ground herself long and slow between those hips, they are mighty powerful. 

Catching herself with her tail as a balance The Ruby plants her feet more steadily and begins to grind her fingers and palm into Yasha. Who brings and thrusts, bucking as if she were an animal. Her nostrils flare and head tosses. Each tweak and tug of her nipple elicits a moan of pleasure. Soon a third finger joins the first two and it causes a growl of need to rise up from Yasha. 

“That’s it, there’s a good girl, come, your Ruby demands it, come precious one.” The Ruby’s thick accent roll out of her as gives Yasha’s breast a hard slap. Yasha in response gives a terrific buck and turns her head, partially burying it in the carpet as she cries out a series of rapid breathless gasps of pleasure, in that sweet gorgeous almost musical language she and Caleb share. Then slumps to the floor, panting heavily.

The Ruby smiles twists around on Yasha, leaning down to kiss her nose lightly. Both hands work at the buckles on her binder and pop them in sequence. Doing so she whispers to Yasha. 

“Go, free her. The portion of the evening where I am taking the lead is done, from now on we are equals.” Yasha nods slowly and rises as The Ruby slips off of her, She half crawls to Beau, still bound and panting, taking her chin in her hand she strokes a cheek lovingly. Before unbuckling the bit and setting her mouth free, Beau doesn’t have a chance to speak before Yasha is giving her a soft slow almost chaste kiss, that causes them both to moan into each other. Yasha’s hands find her sweat drenched hair and comb through it as she whispers her name over and over into the kiss. 

Her hands travel to Beau’s cuffs and free them. The leather restraints just dropping away when unbuckled. Beau wraps herself around Yasha tightly as she does. On the far end of the bed Marion sits down and smiles. Her Ruby garb discarded and replaced with a simple silk gown.

“Hey...that was.....phew.” Beau breathes out heavily. Yasha nods. “Indeed it was, I must...ask you for a list of things when we’re done.” Beau rolls her eyes. “Why do I sense quietness in my future.” They laugh, the two loves cuddle. Marion offers them wine and fruit, and option to stay till morning. 

After delicate deliberation a night of revelling rolling pleasures takes place, Mairon spends a while being worshipped by them both, watching Beau and Yasha scissor against each other muscles rippling as the ground against themselves, eventually sleep claims the pair and Marion retreats to her own chambers, satisfied she gave her Little Sapphires projectors their just rewards.

*******

“So you think I should message Beau and Yasha.?” Jester muses over breakfast. Before scarfing down an entire pastry. Caleb shrugs and scritches at Frumpkin who purrrrrs in his lap. 

“Let the loverbirds be Ya? It’s only been a day or so. Soon we’ll be on the road again and they won’t have time for frollicking.” “Yeah! Lettem smush smush.” Nott echo’s.

“I think it’s sweet. Don’t get to see love bloom in conflict very often.” Caduceus says, quietly sipping a freshly brewed cup of tea. “After what she’s been through Miss Yasha could use some brightness.” 

“Ah think Beau’s been smitten since the moment they met.” Fjord follows and then chuckles. “Remember when Beau had Yasha carry her to her seat.” This draws out a giggle from Jester and fond smile from Caleb and Nott. 

“That’s very Miss Beau.” Caduceus grins, and without missing a beat nods towards the hallway of the chateau that leads into the kitchen where the Nien currently gather for breakfast. “Speaking of which g’morning you two.” 

The rest of the group turn to face the doorway as a slightly sleepy looking Beau and equally tired Yasha step into the room. Beau stretches deeply yawns and rubs at her eyes. “Morning’ assholes.” She mutters throwing her hair into its bun. Jester darts her eyes between the two. Takes a moment then stares at Yasha, then in the accusing way tone she has, narrows her eyes and asks. 

“Yasha.....”

The big woman smiles, a little awkwardly as she crosses to the table and picks up a slice of warm bread.”Yes Jester?” 

“Can I see your hand please?”Yasha waves her left hand. Containing the bread.

“No the other one.” Yasha tentatively raises her right hand, across the room mid pour of water Beau freezes. Jester breathes in deeply and Beau winces.“Hrghooohmygodyouguys! How couldliketotallynottell ussssss!” Jester blurts our standing up so fast she upends a chair and sends it sprawling. Beau looks to Yasha and back again. 

“Erm....surprise?” Yasha shrugs softly, giving a sweet smile as Jester moans expasteredly and begins a long session of berating them both.


End file.
